


[podfic] The Cards All Fall

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, POV Peter, Pack Dynamics, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, but it's a peter hale character study, main ship is sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Peter needs his revenge. But for that, he can't be under constant surveillance. And so he comes up with a plan to distract Derek and Stiles with each other. Things go as expected, and then they don't.AKA That one where Peter makes everyone's lives a little better completely by accident.Written by ChaoticReactions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cards All Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507706) by [ChaoticReactions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/ChaoticReactions). 



> download links in the next chapter

| 

Summary  


Chapter 1 – Down With Love  


Chapter 2 – Life Or Something Like It  


Chapter 3 – The Proposal  


Chapter 4 – The Back-up Plan  


Chapter 5 – The Ugly Truth  


Chapter 6 – Something’s Gotta Give  


Chapter 7 – As Good As It Gets  
  
  
---|---


	2. download links

[tumblr (part by part)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tcaf) \- [dropbox (chapter by chapter)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/i3k15b15mjz9vbw/AAD1zIJO6_SQE0IYYuRgcfM8a?dl=0) \- [dropbox (audiobook)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ovbefpq9uyu90ha/the%20cards%20all%20fall.m4b?dl=0)


End file.
